


Death by embarrassment

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hickeys shouldn't look like THAT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the word prompt “teeth” over at the KHR Fic Meme. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for July 24, 2008.

Belphegor has just spent the whole day staring at him at every possible opportunity, and Squalo Superbi does not really deal well with being stared at. He tried to ignore it – really, he did. But then Bel started up with the toothy grin and the “uhshihishi” and eventually, the swordsman had to snap.

 

“VOOOIIIII WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!”

 

Belphegor laughs that stupid laugh of his again, but just as Squalo is thinking of a hundred and one different ways of editing the blond young man’s face with his sword, the self-proclaimed prince points to his neck.

 

“What the hell bit you? A shark, or the boss?”

 

Squalo stares and stares some more then marches straight back to his room. Later, when Lissuria spots him and coos over what a lovely shade of red his face has turned, Squalo decides that next week, he’s going to book himself a mission a day and work his embarrassment out by killing lots of people and blowing up lots of things.


End file.
